


Roommates and Realizations

by Firelight47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelight47/pseuds/Firelight47
Summary: College freshman, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, are roommates and between studying together but after the biggest party of the semester, they soon discover maybe what they have isn't just friendship.





	Roommates and Realizations

Dean Winchester carried one of the last boxes into his new dorm room and set it on the bed closest to the door. His new roommate, Castiel Novak, had already claimed the one by the window. Dean's little brother, Sam, came into the room later with the final two boxes.

"Good work, Sammy." Dean patted him on the back.

"You know, it would've been easier if you had carried more than _five_ boxes."

"Why would I do that, I have you don't I?"

"Okay whatever, have fun at college." Sam shook his head but smiled at Dean anyways. He was going to miss having his big brother around, not that he'd ever tell him that.

"I'm not that far away, you know," Dean smiles and Sam nods before leaving the room. Dean had been worried about leaving Sam alone with just their dad, he'd been different ever since their mom died, but Dean knew Sam could handle himself and he was only a half hour drive away. He would've stayed at home, but Sam insisted he go and, as Sam had put it, _"Get a life,"_. Dean rolled his eyes at the thought before unpacking a box full of clothes. He put most of them in the dresser opposite his bed.

He opened a smaller box which had a bunch of miscellaneous objects in it: a couple framed pictures of him and Sam, or his mom, and one of them all together. Dean pulled it out and looked at it, they were all so happy in that picture. His mom had just gotten a raise at work, their dad was just plain happy for her, and Dean, who was 15 at the time, was happy for his parents, and Sam, who was 13, was happy because so was Dean. He smiled and ran his thumb over the silver frame. He set it on the top of his dresser and was about to place more when another guy came into the room, whose face was hidden behind two boxes that he was holding. Dean put the frame back in the box as he noticed the man struggling to keep the boxes from toppling onto the ground. 

Dean walked over to him, "Hey man, need some help?" He saw the man's head peep out from behind them.

"Uh, yeah sure. Sorry I didn't think anyone was in here," Dean grabbed the top box, "I'm Castiel, and thank you." Castiel set down the other box on his bed.

"No problem, I'm Dean. It looks like we're roommates."

"Yes, it does. Nice to meet you, Dean." Castiel's voice was gruff, but soft. It was almost comforting in a way that Dean didn't quite understand. 

"So, what classes are you taking, Cas?"

"Cas?"

"Yeah, I just figured if we were gonna be living together for the next four plus years, I'd give you a nickname. Does that bother you?"

"Oh, no. I just haven't been called that in a long time. But it's fine, I promise."

"Alright, so Cas, what classes are you taking?"

"Well, I'm trying to become a doctor so mainly Chemistry and Intro to Medicine type classes."

"Why didn't you go to some Ivy League School that specializes in that stuff?"

"Well...uh..." Castiel looked away then to the ground, trying to figure out what to say.

"No it's okay, you don't have to say if it's that kind of situation. I get it," Cas looked up at Dean and nodded, "Anyways, you're probably going to be slammed with homework huh?"

"You have no idea." Cas breathed out a nervous laugh, "But what are you trying to major in?"

"Fire Science, I'm trying to become a firefighter and I actually have an internship at the fire department a couple blocks away." Dean was practically beaming, he'd always considered himself too dumb to get into college let alone be able to learn from actual firefighters.

"That's awesome, I'm sure your schedule will be just as packed as mine."

Dean laughed, "You have no idea."

***************************

Dean and Cas had one class together, Organic Chemistry, and it was lucky since that was one of the hardest classes either of them were taking. They were swamped with pages of homework and the professor didn't slow down for anyone. If you didn't write it down, you were out of luck and had better figured it out by the next class. They spent countless hours in their living room trying to figure out most of the equations they were given.

"I never did well in chemistry back in high school," Dean said, "Back in high school, like I'm some old wise guy. _When I was in high school..._ " He imitated an old man's voice. Castiel laughed and set down his pencil. Over the first couple weeks, they two had become very good friends. Which was good since they were going to be living together.

"I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Ugh let's just try to figure out problem _six_. How can it only be question six, we've been at this for hours," Dean looked down at his paper then up to Castiel, "You know what, I need some food. Wanna go grab something to eat? There's a decent burger place not too far from here and it is Friday."

"I don't know, Dean. I really should stay here and," He met Dean's eyes and Dean was giving him the _"are you seriously putting homework above life?"_ look. "Maybe some food wouldn't be so bad." 

"That's the spirit. I'll drive. Now c'mon let's go." Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and waited, very impatiently, by the door while Castiel got his jacket.

They got into Dean's car, a very nice '67 Impala and drove to the burger shop, Samandriel's Burger Shop. The drive there was mostly silent, and luckily the restaurant really wasn't that far away. They parked and went inside. It was nothing fancy, a few bright red booths and metal chairs with white and red tables. They took a booth near the corner window and grabbed a couple menus. 

"So, Cas, what made you want to become a doctor?"

"I just always wanted to help people. That's all I've wanted since I was little. And a doctor is one of the best ways to do that."

"Huh, that's why I want to be a firefighter. I can save people everyday. Well that and..." Dean looked out the window and gulped, "and..."

"You don't have to say if you don't want." 

"No it's okay, it's just that my mom, she died in a house fire. And if I can be a firefighter then maybe I can prevent families form being torn apart like mine was." A harsh silence fell over the two of them. Dean felt his cheeks flush. Why was he telling him this? He'd barely told the firefighter who interviewed him and that was a deciding factor in his internship. But for some reason, Cas was different. He was safe, and trusting. Before the silence got too drawn out their waitress came over to the booth.

"I'm Meg and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you, dream boy?" She looked at Castiel. 

"Oh, uh I'll just have the burger and fries." He shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat.

"And for you?" 

"Same thing."

"Got it." She smiled and winked at Castiel, who looked down at the table instead. 

Once she was out of earshot Dean nudged Castiel, "Well she liked you."

"What?"

"C'mon, Cas, even you had to have been able to see that. She called you 'dream boy' and winked at you. You should ask her out."

"I think I'll pass."

"But dude, she was-"

"No, Dean."

Dean put his hands up in defense, "Alright," He looked at Cas kind of confused but when he didn't go on, Dean didn't want to pressure him.

A short while later she came back with their food and they ate in a half uncomfortable silence. When Meg came back with the bill Dean noticed she wrote her phone number on the bottom corner of the receipt. Dean decided not to mention it to Castiel and threw it away once they got home. 

_Home._ Dean was getting pretty used to their little dorm room. And he was getting even more used to his roommate. Which is why he didn't want to ruin their still pretty fresh friendship by making Cas tell him what happened at the restaurant, even though Dean really wanted to know. But he pushed the thought from his head and they sat down in the living room and got back to work on problem six.

***************************

It was a little past three in the morning and they were both sleep deprived and not thinking clearly, which is why Dean ended up asking about the restaurant.

"So back at the burger place, what was that all about? Surely you've had a girlfriend before."

"No, actually I haven't."

"Really? Why not I mean..." Dean stopped himself before he said something he would regret.

"Because I'm gay, Dean!" Cas's breathing was heavy and he tried to calm himself down.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Why would you? I've told maybe two people. Three counting you." Dean went quiet for a minute.

"If it makes this any less awkward, I... uh, I'm bi." Dean flashed a half smile trying to make what he just said less serious.

Cas smiled back and seemed to be a bit less uncomfortable, "Actually it does. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well you seemed to be really uncomfortable with, coming out so thank you for doing it anyways." Dean's cheeks flushed again, and this time it wasn't from embarrassment.

"In that case, you're welcome," Dean got up and walked over to his side of the room. He changed out of his jeans and pulled on a different t-shirt. "Well, I'mma head to bed. Goodnight, Cas."

"Me too. Goodnight Dean."

*************************

After that night they were even more comfortable around each other. That's just what happens after telling someone one of your biggest secrets. 

A couple months later was the first major party of the semester.

"C'mon Cas, you have to come. We've avoided every other party but this one we have to go to."

"Dean I have two papers due, we have a test in Organic Chem and I'm pretty sure I have something else to study for."

"It's one party, okay? Just do it, maybe you'll meet someone." Dean was trying to be funny, even though by now he'd come to realize his own feelings for Castiel.

_It was a couple weeks prior to the party when he and Cas had taken a break from studying and decided to watch a movie. They'd put on Tombstone, but it had been a long day and Cas barely made it through the first fifteen minutes. Dean didn't notice until he felt Cas's head hit his shoulder. Cas didn't wake up, which told Dean just how tired he must've been. He turned down the TV and let Cas sleep. It was sometime later that Dean realized he was very content with the situation. That it made him happy to know Castiel trusted him so much he'd let himself fall asleep on Dean. That was when he knew he liked Cas. Dean smiled at his best friend, and eventually fell asleep himself. The next morning he woke up with a crook in his neck, but it was worth it. Cas had also apologized profusely after he woke up, but Dean really didn't mind._

Dean found himself smiling at the memory but was brought back to the moment when Cas got up off the couch.

"Alright, one party. I can do that."

"There we go, now c'mon and get ready. It starts in half an hour."

They got ready and walked over to the dorm that was holding it; a couple frat boys named Gabriel and Balthazar. When they got there the party was already in full swing. People were dancing and drinking and quite a few were making out in random sections of the room. Dean looked away from those particular scenes and found the punch table. 

"Want something to drink, Cas?"

"Sure."

Dean got them a couple of solo cups with some punch in it, which to his knowledge was non alcoholic. How wrong he was.

By midnight Dean was starting to get pretty drunk and realized that if he stayed out much longer he'd be crashing at these guy's frat house, and if he was correct, just about every room was filled with couples. Dean tried to find Castiel so that if he wanted to stay out he'd know where Dean was. He scanned the room and saw some big guy standing in the corner of the room, looking down at something, no, someone. Even if he was drunk, he knew something bad was happening. Dean walked as best he could over to the guy and as he got closer he realized that the someone the man was looking down at was Cas. And that sobered him up real fast.

"Hey buddy, what do you think you're doing?"

The guy turned around, he had barely any facial hair and slicked back brown hair, "Oh Cassie, is this your boyfriend?"

Dean disregarded the comment and looked around him, "Do you know him Cas?"

"Oh Cas, remember when I called you that?" the man snarled at Castiel.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Alastair, and yes, _Cas_ knows me. We have a huge past, wouldn't you say?" Cas frowned and looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Okay, listen here Alastair, you're going to leave him alone-"

"Or what?" he smirked.

"Or I'll mess up that not-so-pretty face of yours."

"I'd like to see you try."

And with that Dean's fist collided with Alastair's nose and he pulled Cas out of the corner he'd been backed into. He pulled Cas into a small hallway off of the main room.

"Are you okay?"

Castiel shook his head and looked down at his hands, which were shaking. Badly.

"Okay, let's go home." Dean put his arm around Cas's shoulder.

On the walk back to their dorm Dean kept talking in a gentle voice, trying to calm Cas down enough that if still was going to have a panic attack, he'd do so in the safety of their dorm room. When they reached their door Cas had stopped shaking but he was still pretty panicked about the whole situation. Dean unlocked the door and they went inside.

Dean and Cas sat on their beds and Cas continued to look around nervously, as if Alastair was going to pop out of nowhere and attack him. Dean reached out for Cas's hands and held them.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe." 

Cas took a deep breath and nodded. He met Dean's eyes and attempted to steady his breathing.

"If it's still too early you don't have to answer me, but what was all that about?"

"Alastair, he was my, uh... my first boyfriend. And I know what you're thinking but when I knew him he was a lot different. And then he wasn't. He told my family about me, us, and they made me leave the house. He knew they would, he just wanted me to be vulnerable enough that he could... Anyways, I managed to extract my college fund from the bank before they cut me off entirely. I earned a few scholarships, but not nearly enough to get me into an Ivy League College. I didn't know he was going to be here." 

"I'm sorry I made you go to that party, this wouldn't have happened if we had just stayed here and studied."

"No Dean, don't apologize. I _was_ having fun."

"Okay," Dean realized he was still holding Cas's hands and he quickly pulled them away, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Thank you, by the way, for helping me out back there. And helping bring me back here. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, Cas. That dick deserved a punch in the face."

Cas smiled and he looked at Dean. He really looked at him and he saw more than just a friend. He saw the guy who helped him study and made him coffee in the morning before classes and even helped him when he landed a date, which albeit didn't go well but Dean was there to help. Dean didn't mind his little quirks, Dean didn't mind anything he did really. Even when he fell asleep on him while they were watching some cowboy movie. And while he was looking at Dean, he realized he liked Dean. He really liked Dean. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He knew he should tell Dean, it was entirely possible that Dean could like him back. But he had such a good friendship going with Dean. He should be more subtle.

"Would you mind if, we, uh slept out in the living room?" Cas asked softly.

"We?" 

"Yeah, it kind of calms me down to sleep next to someone. I understand if you aren't comfortable with it."

"No, it's okay. Get your pillow and blanket." Dean grabbed his and went to set up in the living room.

Castiel got his own and laid it out next to Dean, who was already situated under his blanket and seemed to already be asleep. Cas got underneath his own blanket and Dean must've been asleep because he rolled over and was practically on Cas's pillow now. Cas smiled at Dean and decided to take a big risk. He placed a small kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Love you too, Cas." Dean said sleepily.

"Oh my god, I thought you were sleeping. I'm so sorry. Wait, what?"

"I said, love you too, Cas. Now go to sleep before I take it back."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Dean laughed and Cas could tell Dean was smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now go to sleep."

Cas kissed Dean's forehead again and succumbed to sleep easily.

****************************

Dean had a mild hangover the next morning, and Cas helped make him his favorite foods and get him aspirin. But after a while, Castiel couldn't help it and he had to ask about the previous night. He sat down by Dean on the couch.

"Did you really mean it? What you said last night?" Cas asked quietly.

"Of course I did. I may have been a bit drunk but I would never lie about that."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel leaned his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean put his head on top of Cas's.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that, another au fic. Well I had fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. As always comments and kudos are always very appreciated :)


End file.
